Goodbyes Are Hard, Hellos Are Easier
by polgara-5
Summary: COMPLETE Sheppard and McKay say goodbye to their families before they leave for Atlantis. crossover with Charmed, BtVS, and SeaQuest
1. Part One

****

Title: Goodbyes Are Hard, Hellos Are Easier

****

By: Polgara Depending on where you're reading this at K+ or FR13

****

Disclaimer: I own none of the recognizable characters, which is pretty much all of them. They belong to their respective creators and distributors.

****

Spoilers: For Atlantis the events in the beginning of Rising for sure, then lose spoilers for the rest of season one. For Charmed, anything up through the middle of the current season. For BtVS the entire series is game. For SeaQuest DSV, very very loose spoilers.

****

Setting: Takes place right before they leave for the Pegasus Galaxy in Atlantis. In the current season of Charmed, takes place shortly before the episode where Phoebe receives her power of premonition back.

****

Summary: Sheppard and McKay visit family before they leave for Atlantis.

****

A/N: This was written for the Changing Destiny's Ficathon. This is in response of Hannah's 1st challenge: Challenge 1: stargate-Atlantis? PG-13/NC-17 I want a fic set before they have been sent to Atlantis. it should have the relationships between one of the characters(John Sheppard or Rodney McKay) and why they choose to leave. Also, you can go far enough that the fic goes on to when the Atlantis team comes back and how their families act now that they're back. You can cross it over with anything you'd like, but try for something that isn't usually seen or read.

Goodbyes Are Hard, Hellos Are Easier

Part One

John Sheppard sat on a hill overlooking the bay. In just a few short weeks, his entire world had been turned completely upside down. He had spent his life believing that he was just an ordinary guy, but it turned out that he had some sort of special gene that allowed him to use Ancient technology - whoever they were. And now he was expected to not only leave his known life and world, but this galaxy to help a bunch of scientists learn more about these Ancients. Hopefully in the process they will discover some sort of weapon to help defend Earth against the goa'uld - a parasitical alien race. Yet another thing for him to adjust his thinking to, aliens.

This was huge. Life altering huge. World saving huge.

Granted, he had already said he would go. His gut told him to say yes. But now, during the time allotted for him to pack and say his goodbyes, his brain began to second-guess his gut. He hated having time to think things through. It gave time for all sorts of self-doubt to creep in and that was a dangerous thing.

He only knew of three people that he could talk to about the momentous change in his life and get ideas on the best way to cope. True, he couldn't tell them everything, even though they knew how to keep secrets, but they could help stabilize his worldview and give him the grounding he'd need before leaving on this expedition.

A wry smile appeared on his lips as he stood to leave. His cousins were definitely unique. The daughters of his mother's brother had inadvertently opened his eyes to another world. A world of magic and demons. It was a war of good versus evil that he was unable to participate in, but he knew the world was in good hands. His cousins were the charmed ones, who possessed the power of three and were humanities stand against the darkness. They put their lives on the line everyday for the world, but never let it go to their heads. He was hoping that they'd shed some light on how they were able to do that.

****

XXXXXXXXX

John shifted nervously as he waited for someone to open the door. He was forever showing up unannounced on their doorstep and he was always worried about arriving during a crisis. He just never planned his visits far enough in advance to call and warn them. His fears were allayed though, when the door swung open to reveal the oldest of his cousins.

"Oh my goodness! John, it's wonderful to see you," she cried, pulling him into a tight hug.

"Piper, it's good to see you, too. I haven't come at a bad time have I?"

"Of course not. We're entertaining another guest for a few days, but other than that things are calm," she said, letting him enter and then closing the door behind them.

He took a moment to look her over. It had been over a year since the last time he had a chance to visit and things hadn't been good back then at the Halliwell Manor. It seemed that things had improved if his cousin was any indication. Her brown hair was a long as ever and the tension that had been around her eyes was gone. He was glad to see her happy again, but also guilty that he hadn't kept up.

"Anyone else home?" He asked after hanging up his coat.

"Everyone's here," Piper answered. "They're in the sunroom."

"John!" A woman with short dark hair cried. She excitedly ran over to him and wrapped her arms around him. "What a surprise!"

"Hey Phoebe," he said, hugging her warmly.

"When are his visits anything but?" Another brunette asked.

"Just doing my part to keep you girls on your toes," John glibly replied, releasing Phoebe and hugging the third sister. "I like the darker hair, Paige. The red didn't really suit you."

"Thanks for the advice," Paige said with a roll of her eyes.

Paige wasn't technically his cousin since she had a different father from the other two, but that didn't stop him from thinking of her as one though. She had immediately felt like family and he treated her as such. They had only known her for a little over three years, although anyone on the outside could never tell by looking.

John's eyes fell on an unfamiliar blonde sitting in one of the chairs. "You're not another cousin I knew nothing about are you?"

She smiled. "Not unless it's news to me, too," she said.

"John, this is our guest, Buffy Summers. She's here to work through some things. Buffy, this is our wayward cousin John Sheppard. He breezes in and out of here and we never know when he's going to show up," Phoebe said with a grin.

"I'm hurt. I don't _breeze_," John protested. Looking around he realized that there were a few people missing. "Where's Leo and Chris? And how's Wyatt?" He didn't miss the looks that crossed over the three sister's faces. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing much. It's just a long, long story," Paige said, glancing nervously over at Buffy.

"And I think that's my cue to head back to the hotel and let you guys catch up," Buffy said, rising up from her chair. "We can finish this up tomorrow. If that's alright with you guys?"

"Sure thing," Phoebe said, walking her to the door. "If you're not, umm, _doing _anything tonight, feel free to swing by Piper's club."

"P3, right?"

"That's the one."

"Maybe. See you guys later," Buffy said as she closed the door.

"So what happened?" John asked, a little concerned.

****

XXXXXXXXX 

"Where are you being shipped to next?" Piper asked the next morning as she easily moved about the kitchen fixing breakfast. It was a ritual for the two of them that went back to his first visit to the sisters.

"What do you mean?" John asked as he leaned against the island.

"You only visit in between shift in stations. Like last time - in between Afghanistan and Antarctica. And I can't believe you actually spent eleven months there."

"Hey! I'll have you know that I liked it there."

Piper arched an eyebrow. "Really? You must have been busy. You barely called or wrote."

"I warned you that I was horrible at that correspondence stuff," he protested. "I only wish I could have been there for you when everything went down with Gideon and the boys."

"We managed as always," she said with a sad little smile. "And you're avoiding the question."

"Me?"

"Yes you, now fess up."

"What was the question again?" He innocently asked.

"Where are they sending you next?" She asked, placing a mug of coffee in front of him.

"It's classified," he said, taking a sip.

"That's different," Piper said, stopping to look at him closely. "I didn't realize you had such a high security clearance."

"I normally don't," he admitted. "But they need people with 'special' abilities."

"What kind of 'special' abilities?"

"Also classified," he said, his eyes firmly on his coffee.

"John, is this going to affect... us?"

He looked up and saw the tension in her small frame. He was fully aware that _us_ meant the sisters and their world of magic. "No! This is worlds different," he assured her. "Worlds different."

She relaxed and went back to cooking. "I'm guessing we won't hear from you for a while," she said softly.

"Pretty much. I won't even have access to email," he replied just as softly.

Silence descended over the kitchen as John drank his coffee and Piper busied herself at the stove. They were taking time to swallow the lumps in their throats. They hadn't been close for most of their lives, but they had more than made up for it over the past six years. They had been there to support each other during some of the darkest moments of their lives.

"Piper, can I ask you something?" John asked after a few minutes.

"Sure," she said setting two omelet's on the table. They both sat down at the small table to eat.

"Back when you guys first found out you were witches and learned about your destiny, was it... did you... I mean..." he faltered at finding the correct words.

"Was it scary? Did we wish it hadn't happened to us but to someone else?"

"Well, yeah," he replied, running a hand through his short dark hair. "I know it came as a shock, but how did you deal?"

"It was hard at first. Demons and warlocks just popped out at us at odd times and we were suddenly fighting for our lives and for the innocents. Plus, we had to learn control. It was a lot to adjust to at first," Piper said thoughtfully.

"But then..."

"We learned, we adjusted, and we finally accepted," she explained with a smile. "Sure there are times when I've wished for the ability to have a normal life, but I think about what magic has given me. I've grown close to Phoebe, I met Leo and we now have two beautiful sons, and found a long lost sister."

"What about the bad stuff - losing Pru, older Chris, Cole..."

"I won't say it doesn't hurt, but the good far outweighs the bad. Besides someone has to fight evil and..."

"And it might as well be you," he finished for her.

"We're not as alone as what we thought now either, which is a good thing. But why ask about all of this now?"

"Just wondering," he replied vaguely.

"Does this have anything to do with where they're sending you?" She shrewdly asked.

"It's..."

"Classified, I know," she said with a sigh. "I hear movement upstairs. We should prepare to be bombarded by the grumpy ones in search of coffee."

****

XXXXXXXXX 

That night John restlessly roamed the bottom floor of the Halliwell Manor. His cousins, along with Leo, were in the attic meeting with Buffy. They were forming some sort of alliance or coalition from what he could tell, even though Buffy wasn't a witch. He wasn't sure what her role was in the world of demons, but he did know that she approached the sisters with the proposition.

Buffy Summers. Now there was an enigma. She had continually pulled his gaze the previous night at the club and again that evening. There was something... off about her and he couldn't quite put his finger on what it was.

She was likeable enough, he supposed. She was a natural beauty but didn't flaunt it, just let her sparkling personality speak for her. There was an effortless grace in her movements that seemed almost catlike at times. But her eyes held something darker than what her sunny disposition showed, and that was the part that confused him.

Ok, maybe that darkness was the product of her being involved in his cousins' world. He'd seen a similar look in Piper and Phoebe and the start of one in Paige. Buffy's, however, spoke of deeper pain, loss, and regret. If only he cou...

John stopped that thought before it could finish. He admitted that he did find the blonde attractive and under normal circumstances he's pursue her. But he was leaving for Colorado Springs tomorrow and the Pegasus Galaxy two days after that with the distinct possibility of it being a one way trip. Now was not the time to get a new girlfriend.

A loud crash from upstairs brought him out of his thoughts. He took the stairs two at a time and quickly got to the attic. Without thinking, he shoved Buffy out of the way of an energy ball.

"Problem guys," Piper called out, flicking her hands. "He's shrugging my powers off!"

Paige gestured with her right hand. "Potion!" Blue orbs circled a potion's bottle on the other side of the room and flew to her hand. She quickly threw the vial at the demon, causing an explosion. The demon however, appeared unaffected and continued to throw energy balls at anything that moved.

John found himself desperately wishing for a gun as he hid behind an overturned table. He knew it wouldn't stop the demon, but at least he would feel like he was contributing. He hated feeling helpless. Buffy began moving away and he grabbed her arm to pull her back. "Where do you think you're going?"

"To do my job," she hissed back, jerking her arm out of his grasp.

Before he could stop her, she stood and yelled, "Paige, a sword would be nice right about now."

He popped his head up in time to see two things happen at once - a sword appearing in Buffy's hand in a swirl of blue orbs and Phoebe being knocked across the room. With an expert swing of the sword, Buffy charged the still unharmed demon. John could scarcely believe his eyes as he watched her skillfully dodge all the energy balls thrown at her. Within moments she was face to face with the demon before running her sword through it.

John ducked his head as the demon exploded. When the shockwave passed, he once again came out of hiding. "Well that was fun," he dryly commented. He looked over at Buffy. "How'd you do that?"

"She's the slayer," Paige said absently, as she surveyed the damage the demon had caused.

"Does secret identity mean anything to you?" Buffy protested.

"He won't say anything," Phoebe assured her. "He's known about us for years."

"Which reminds me," Piper said, turning to stare at John. "What did you think you were doing running up here like that? You could've gotten hurt."

"I bounce," he said with a shrug. "But you didn't really think I'd stand down there and do nothing did you?"

"Is everyone alright?" Leo asked, orbing in with a crying Wyatt in his arms. He had gone to guard his two sons the moment the demon had appeared.

"We're peachy," Piper replied, taking Wyatt. "Buffy vanquished him for us. It's kind of handy having a slayer around."

"What exactly _is_ a slayer?" John asked.

****

XXXXXXXXX 

The next morning, John sadly smiled at his cousins as he set his bag down next to the front door. This was the moment he had been dreading - saying goodbye for what could possibly be forever. It wasn't fair to him or to them. But just as he had kept their secret over the years, so would he keep the government's secret. Besides, the three women had enough worries, they didn't need more.

He bent down to pick Wyatt up. "You be a good boy, you hear? None of this turning evil stuff," he told the two-year-old. He kissed the blond toddler on top of the head before putting him down.

"Be careful out there," Leo said, as he hugged him.

"I'll try. You take care of the girls and those two boys of yours."

"I always do," Leo said with a smile.

Piper handed him a small bag after she hugged him. "It's just some cookies for the road," she said, her eyes shining bright with tears.

Paige gave him a handmade bracelet. "It's got a small protection charm on it. I just hope it won't be necessary."

"Thanks," he said, slipping it on.

"Don't worry, I didn't get you anything," Phoebe said. She reached up to hug him and froze when she touched him.

"Phoebe, did you get a premonition?" Piper asked. Until then, there had been no indication that Phoebe had received any of her stripped powers back.

"Yeah, I saw..."

"I don't want to know," John said. "If I know, I might not go through with this."

"Through with what?" Paige asked.

"I can't tell you, it's classified. I wish I could, but I can't so please don't ask," he pleaded. "Please."

Phoebe nodded her head before hugging him tightly. "I don't know where you're going, but be careful and trust your instincts."

"Thanks, Phoebe." He released her and picked up his bag. "I'll call as soon as I can," he promised. Then he turned and walked out the door.

John didn't know what his future had in store, but he knew he could handle it, if only to ensure the safety of his family - people who had already sacrificed enough. For them, he could do this. It helped that this sort of behavior ran in the family.

__

tbc


	2. Part Two

****

Part Two

Rodney adjusted the bag on his shoulder while he waited for the door to open. He knew this visit was going to be difficult, but he wanted to see his sister one more time. He was well aware that he wasn't exactly the world's nicest or most loveable person, but that didn't mean he didn't have feelings. Even his relationship with his sister had been slightly estranged, but he owed her this one last visit.

It wasn't that Rodney didn't _want_ to get along with others, it was just that humans were so damn unpredictable. They didn't fit inside a logical equation - a + b didn't always equal c, and it drove him nuts. His brain liked things neat and orderly, for things to be the way they should and follow along projected paths, and most people were never like that. It was probably inevitable that he had been drawn into science for that very reason.

There he could work problems out on paper and the computer, then watch them follow the same path in real life. It was the whole reason he wanted to go to Atlantis. He could theorize and predict about the sciences and technologies of the Ancients and watch as they either turn out to be true or false. Well mostly likely true, he was, after all, a genius.

His sister, Jeannie, on the other hand, was his complete opposite. She was open and friendly and had the uncanny knack for saying exactly what someone needed to hear. If he was being the least bit honest with himself, he rather envied her for it. She always seemed to be a little disappointed that he never opened to her the way others did, but she knew him in spite of it. Knew him a little too well for his comfort and it could cause problems on this little visit. Still, this needed to be done.

The door opened and a blonde woman looked at him in shock. "Rodney? This is a little unexpected."  
"Sorry to just drop in like this, but would it be ok for me to stay for a day or so?"  
"Are you in some kind of trouble?"  
"No. What makes you ask that?"  
She grinned at him. "Because I know you. I still remember the CIA showing up on our doorstep because of your 'science project'. Come on in," she said, opening the door wider and moving to the side.

Rodney could see that she was itching to give him a hug, but he stayed firmly out of her reach. "Where can I put my bag?"  
"Just set it there," she said, gesturing to a corner of the living room. "We can take it upstairs later. I'm more interested in learning what brought my long lost brother to visit. I know it wasn't for my company," Jeannie said, sitting down on one end of a plush sofa.

He nervously chuckled. "That's just silly. Can't a guy visit his sister without an ulterior motive?"  
"Most, yes. You, no," she said shrewdly. "I know you. Something is up, now give."  
Rodney didn't get a chance to answer because a tiny figure with pale blond hair and bright blue eyes tore through the living room and launched itself at Jeannie. He could only watch in bewilderment as his sister laughed and hugged the little boy. He knew it had been a while since he had visited, let alone talked to his sister, but he didn't think it had been _that_ long. "Umm, Jeannie?"  
"This is my son, Lucas." She grinned down at the wriggling figure in her arms. "Lucas, this is your Uncle Rodney. Why don't you go say hi?"

"No! No, that's quite al... oof!" Rodney grunted as Lucas nearly tackled him.

The boy wrapped his little arms around Rodney's knees. An impish smile shone up at him. "'Lo, Unc 'Nee."

"Hi kid," Rodney said, awkwardly patting his head. If people in general confused him, kids were the worst. They never seemed to know when to leave things well enough alone and just shut up. Plus, they were usually synonymous with runny noses and dirty hands. And he didn't have the slightest idea how to interact with them. "Can you let go now?"

"Why?"  
"Because I asked you to."  
"Why?"  
"Because I don't really like kids."  
"Why?"  
"Because."  
"Why?"

Rodney sent a pleading look to his sister. "A little help here."  
"You're doing fine." She rose from the sofa and began to leave the room.

"Where are you going?" He asked, slightly panicked.

"Into the kitchen to pour everyone some ice tea," she said, smirking at him before leaving.

Rodney sighed and looked back down at Lucas. The toddler was still smiling up at him. "Will you please let go?"  
"Why?"  
"So I can sit down."  
"'Kay," Lucas cheerfully said before releasing him. As soon as Rodney sat down however, he climbed into his lap.

"Do you have to sit there?" Rodney asked.

"Yes."  
"Is there a particular reason why?"  
Lucas shrugged and settled himself into Rodney's lap and rested his head on his chest.

"You two look comfortable," Jeannie said, coming back with their drinks.

"Extremely," Rodney said, drawing the word out. He was relieved to see that Lucas' tea was in a sippy cup. He had images of himself being covered in the drink. As Jeannie sat back down he asked, "Where's the great Dr. William Wolenczak?"

Her dark blue eyes dimmed some as she looked down at the glass in her hands. "He's in Australia this week, next week Japan, and then England the week after that."  
Rodney looked at her in confusion. "I thought he didn't like to travel?"  
"He doesn't," she said with a half-hearted smile. "He has an idea to create free electricity to the entire world. The traveling is to meet with other scientists and governments."  
"He's insane. That's not even remotely possible."  
"William insists that it is."

"I don't care if it's a magical never-ending energy crystal, it's not possible. They'd have to be charged something if only to cover labor costs at the relay facilities."  
She sighed and took a drink of her tea. "It's his dream, Rodney, and I'm not going to try and stop him."

"Then you're just as insane."

Jeannie looked at the small boy in his lap. "Lucas honey, why don't you go into the kitchen and play with your puzzle so your Uncle Rodney and I can talk."  
"'Kay," Lucas said, sliding down and scampering out of the room.

When she was sure he was out of earshot, she turned her steely gaze on Rodney. "You have no room to talk, Rodney. I think it's just as foolish for you to alienate everyone around you so you can concentrate all of your energies on your precious science. What gives you the right to show up on my doorstep and criticize my life?"  
"Jeannie, I..."

"No, Rodney. I will not tolerate this attitude and behavior in my home. I'm happy. If you have a problem with that then you can leave."

He sighed. This was not how he expected the visit to go. Once again he found himself floundering in human interaction and wished, not for the first time, that communicating with others came as easily to him as science did. But he was not going to leave their meager relationship this way. If he was to never return from Atlantis, he didn't want his sister's last memory of him to be clouded in anger. He sucked in his pride and did something he rarely ever did. "I'm sorry Jeannie. You're right. I shouldn't have said that."  
She blinked several times in surprise. "What's wrong?"  
"Nothing. Why do you ask?" He said, confused by the sudden change in topic.

"You never apologize. Something's going on."  
Rodney shook his head. "Nothing. Just stopped by for a visit."  
"Your left eye is twitching so I'm positive you're lying now."

He took a long drink from his tea. "Look at that. I'm out. Really thirsty. I should get some more."

She grabbed his arm as he stood and pulled him back down to the sofa. "Oh no you don't. Something has to be going on. You pop up here unannounced, back down from an argument, you apologize! Rodney, you're my brother and I care about you. Please tell me."  
"I can't."  
"Yes, you can."  
"No. I mean I really can't." He looked her square in the face. "It's classified."  
"Oh."  
"Believe me. I wish I could tell the world, but I can't. Just know that I'm doing something amazing."  
"Where?"  
"I can't tell you that either." He looked back down into his empty cup. "I just came to see you because it might be a long, long time before I can again."  
"How long?"  
He shrugged. "Don't know. I'm really thirsty," he said, standing and going into the kitchen.

"Hi, Unc 'Nee," Lucas said from the floor.

Rodney stopped and stared at his nephew. When Jeannie had sent the toddler in here to work on a puzzle he assumed it was one of those cartoon ones with huge pieces that had at most ten pieces, but not this. In front of the two-year-old was a huge picture of a garden that was halfway completed. The little blond boy was happily adding pieces to complete it.

"Jeannie! Can you come in here," Rodney called out, his eyes never leaving the boy.

She ran into the room with a worried expression. "What's wrong?"

"How many pieces are in that puzzle?"  
"A thousand I think."  
"And how long has he been putting it together?"  
"About two days. Why?" She asked.

He turned and looked at her in disbelief. "Your two year old son is putting together a puzzle that most adults would find challenging. Don't you think that's rather odd?"

"I never really thought about it," she replied. "He just likes to play with puzzles."

Rodney fought the urge to roll his eyes. She was clueless! He squatted down and watched the boy for a moment. Lucas considered several pieces before selecting one and fitting it into place. "How did you know that was the correct one?"

"Jus knew," Lucas said with a shrug before adding another piece.

"Is there something wrong?" Jeannie asked Rodney.

He held up a held to quiet her and continued watching Lucas. After several minutes he looked up at his sister. "This boy is a genius."  
"I thought so, but then all mothers tend to think that about their children."  
Rodney stood and shook his head. "No, I'm serious. Lucas is a genius. He's not really seeing the puzzle as a whole picture."  
"Then how is he..."  
"He's seeing the individual pieces and how they interlock. He's able to pick out patterns and follow them. Has he done anything else that seems unusual?"  
Jeannie chewed one her bottom lip as she thought it over. "He does seem to understand things pretty quickly and the doctor said his skills were more advanced than others his age."  
"Jeannie, you need to start on his education right away. He could become an amazing scientist one day," Rodney said, excitement gleaming in his eyes.

"What if he doesn't want to be one?" She asked haughtily.

"Then he'll be an amazing whatever. All I'm saying, is don't let that boy's talents get wasted in the public school system."  
**XXXXXXX**

Rodney scowled as he looked down at his nephew who had once again latched himself to his uncle's legs. It didn't matter if this kid was a genius, Rodney just hoped he wasn't wiping his runny nose on his pants. "You can let go now," he practically growled.

"No."

"Why?... Oh god, I'm starting to sound like him," he groaned.

"Don wanna go."

"You're not going anywhere. I'm the one who is leaving," Rodney corrected.

"No."  
"Yes. Now let go."  
Lucas only responded by holding him tighter and burying his face into Rodney's leg.

"Jeannie," Rodney pleaded.

"For some reason he likes you," she said with a smile.

"I'm probably the first superior intellect he's encountered. Can't help but be drawn to it," he said nervously. He looked back down. "I have to go or I'll miss my plane."  
"No."  
Rodney closed his eyes and tried to reign in his temper. He didn't really want to do this, but he really couldn't see any other way. "I promise to come back and visit," he said between clenched teeth.

Lucas looked up at him with hopeful blue eyes. "Pomis?"

"Yes, I promise." Rodney really hoped it was true, he hated lying, even to little kids. It was just too hard.

"'Kay," Lucas said, releasing him. The boy waved and then ran out of the room.

Jeannie frowned at him. "You better not break that promise. I'm not sure what you're up to, but I get the distinct feeling you don't think you'll be back."

"We'll see," he said. They stood there for an awkward moment before he hesitantly reached out to hug her.

"Now I'm even more worried," she said when he released her.

"Nah. I'll be fine," he said, before turning and walking out the door.


	3. Part Three

Thanks to the anonymous reviewer who pointed out a mistake in Part Two. Somewhere along the way I had forgotten that Rodney is allergic to citrus. It's now been nicely fixed to ice tea with no lemon. :)

Review Response:

Lorency, thanks for the review!

jnp, thank you so much. I've got one more part planned and then there's a brief possibility for a sequel, depending upon time constraints in my life.

Dr. Dredd, just because you don't like kids doesn't mean you can't be good with them. I've a really good friend who hates kids but is the children's librarian. They love him and he's really good at the job. But that scene was inspired by the episode "Childhood's End" when the kids followed him around and kept bugging him. They seemed to be drawn to him because he didn't like them. :)

****

Part Three

John hummed tunelessly to himself as he waited for someone to open the door. He turned and looked up at the setting sun. Once again, he was showing up unannounced on his cousins' doorstep. As soon as he had been cleared from the mountain, he had hopped on a plane to San Francisco.

Ever since they had made it back to Earth, he felt as light as a feather. He was back on his world, basking under his sun, and about to see the six people who meant the most to him. That's not to say things were perfect - the wraith _were_ still out there - but things were, at the moment, perfect for him. There had been times over the past year that he had feared that this day would never come, but the fact that it had, made the moment even sweeter.

The door swung open behind him and he turned to see Phoebe staring at him in surprise. "Bad time?" He asked.

Shaking herself out of her shock, Phoebe grinned and hugged him tightly. "For you? Never," she said brightly. Then she whispered, "I was so worried about you."  
"There were a few close calls," he admitted, "but I'm still here."

Phoebe released him and wiped away a few tears that had fallen. "Come inside, everyone will be so happy to see you."

****

XXXXXXX

He looked around at his loved ones as he tried to take everything in. It seemed that he hadn't been the only one who had an adventuresome year. From the looks they had given him when he arrived, he had a sneaky suspicion that they had an idea of what he had been up to as well. His cousins cared too much about him to allow him to easily dismiss Phoebe's vision from his last visit.

"So Leo, you're mortal, Paige has her own whitelighter chargers, you rid the world of evil only to change it back, changed your identities, lost the Book and then the house, got it back, returned to your correct identities, and just reclaimed the house yesterday with the help of the local slayers," John said in slight disbelief. "Did I leave anything out?"

"I think that covers it," Paige said, shifting her arm in the sling she wore. She had dislocated her shoulder during the fight the day before.

"And again, _I_ wasn't here to help," John said in disgust.

"John, you can't blame yourself," Piper said.

"Yes, I can," he said, standing up and starting to pace. "We're family and I should have been there for you."  
"You had your own responsibilities and people who depended upon you," Piper said gently. "We've never blamed you..."

"But you should!" John cried. "Uncle Victor isn't always there for you either! I..."  
"John!" Phoebe said, interrupting him. "We're not alone, we have each other. Just knowing you want to be here for us means a lot. I wish _we_ could have been there for _you_."

He stilled and let out a nervous laugh. "For me? What are you talking about?"  
"Phoebe told us about her vision," Leo said.

"Where were you?" Paige asked. "We scried for you, but couldn't find you."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Piper sighed and walked over to him. "We know that whatever you were doing and were up against was not typical military. We don't even think you were stationed... well, we think you were somewhere else."

John looked over at Phoebe. "What exactly did you see that day?"

"I say a huge circle of glowing water, you fighting something that looked like a demented elf from the Lord of the Rings movies, something attached to your neck, you were flying some ship in outer space, you sitting in some sort of high tech chair, and the last one you were in the middle of some sort of explosion," Phoebe listed.

They all looked to him for a reaction and were shocked when he started laughing. He laughed so hard that tears rolled down his cheeks and had to lean against a chair for support.

"I should have known that I wouldn't be able to keep it a secret from you," he said finally, wiping the tears from his face. "There were a couple of times that I thought about calling you for help, but I wasn't sure if you'd hear. It didn't matter, I was able to fix things or one of my friends did."

"But where were you and what have you been doing?" Piper asked.

John sat down and explained everything to them. He knew he was breaking a lot of regs by doing that, but he felt that these were extenuating circumstances. As long as they believed that he was in danger of a supernatural sort, they'd keep digging around until they found everything out. Besides, they were the Charmed Ones and they knew how to keep secrets.

He couldn't believe how great it felt to get everything off of his chest. He could release emotions that he had kept penned up inside for so long. His cousins could relate about the burden of responsibility in a way that few others could.

When he finished they could only sit back in shock. Of all the things they had expected him to reveal, aliens and other galaxies weren't on the list.

Leo was the one who finally broke the silence. "So when do you go back?"

"Go back?" Phoebe asked in disbelief. "He's not going back there, he just got home."

"No kidding. Aliens trying to suck the life out of you. I wouldn't go back," Paige said with a shudder.

"I think he sees it differently," Piper said softly, watching the emotions cross John's face.

Phoebe stared at John. "You're not seriously going back there are you?"  
"They need me. And besides, I've made a lot of friends there - Teyla, Ford, and as hard as it may seem, even Rodney," he said, looking down at his hands. "As much as I want to be here for you, they need me more. But it won't be like last time. There's a way for me to get back here if need be."   
"How long is your leave?" Leo asked.

"Ten days. I was planning on staying here the whole time. That is, if you're ok with it," he said, a little uncertainly.

"Of course you can stay here," Paige said. "We wouldn't have it any other way, would we?"  
"Course not," Piper agreed.

The two sisters looked at Phoebe who seemed lost in thought. "Phoebs..." Piper prompted.

"I was just thinking," Phoebe said. "You said the wraith were really strong?"  
"Yeah, why?"  
"I know someone you should probably visit while you're on Earth," Phoebe said with a sly look. "She's super strong and she's a little bored at the moment."  
"You think she'd go for it?" Paige asked.

"Only one way to find out."

****

XXXXXXX

John found himself, once again, standing uncertainly outside of a door. However, this time was different. He wasn't sure of the reaction he'd get. It was one thing to show up unannounced on his cousins' doorstep, it was another to do it to a woman he had met once.

Phoebe had urged him to do it this way. She claimed that this way Buffy wouldn't have any time to form preconceived notions about the visit. His cousin swore that Buffy would be more agreeable this way. Personally, he thought it was a load of crap, but Phoebe knew Buffy better than he did. That's how he ended up in Shaker Heights, a suburb of Cleveland, on a nice summer's evening.

He was about to knock again when the door opened to reveal a pretty brunette. "Yes?" She inquired.

"Is Buffy Summers home?"

She crossed her arms and stared at him. "Depends. Who are you?"

"I'm John Sheppard."

"And that means diddley squat to me," she said, not stopping her study of him.

"I met her in San Francisco last year. She was visiting my cousins."

"That makes perfect sense," she said with a roll of her eyes. "Who are your cousins?"  
"Phoebe, Piper, and Paige."  
"But who are they really?"  
He was getting a little irritated by the third degree, but if their lives were as crazy as his cousins' he couldn't really blame the girl for being cautious. Still, it wasn't his secret to reveal so he replied, "I can't tell you that."

"Why?"  
"'Cause it's a secret, that's why?"

The girl's attitude changed from hostile to friendly in a blink of an eye. Looking over her shoulder she yelled, "Buffy! Total hottie at the door for you!"

John could only gape at the girl. Did she really say what he thought he heard?

"Dawn! Who is it?" Buffy's aggravated voice said from upstairs.

"John Sheppard!" She yelled back. "You never said he was a hottie!" She accused.

Yup, she said what he'd thought she had.

"I'll be down in a sec!"

"I'm Dawn by the way. Buffy's sister," she said, turning back to him. She moved out of the doorway. "I can't invite you in, it's after dark."  
He nodded in understanding and stepped through and into the foyer. "Nice to meet you."

"Sorry about all the questions. We can never be too careful," she said cheerfully. "So you're the cousin they were worried about."  
"Excuse me?"

"The Halliwells. They were worried about you. Buffy said she had met you and that you were nice."  
"Really? She said that did she?" He asked, more than a little pleased that he had made a good impression. Hopefully that was a sign that this meeting would go well.

She grinned wickedly at him. "She just didn't say how nice."

"Dawn!" Buffy hissed as she came down the stairs. She turned and looked at him. "Sorry, but my sister never seemed to develop that filter in her brain. You know, the one that keeps you from saying and doing embarrassing things."

"It's there. I don't use it when you're around because it's more fun to see you flustered," Dawn glibly replied, before nimbly moving out of her sister's reach and up the stairs.

"Stupid sister," Buffy muttered darkly. She became conscious that John was staring at her. "What? Do I have lipstick on my teeth?" She asked, rubbing at her teeth.

John had found himself mesmerized by her beauty. Several times over the last year his thoughts had strayed to the blonde, and he was faintly surprised to notice that she was more beautiful than he had remembered. Her off-white summer dress showed off her tanned, shapely body, while her golden hair hung down her back in gentle curls.

His heart beat faster and he forced himself to concentrate when she had asked him the question. "Huh? What? No, you look... you look fine, great even." He inwardly winced at how much he sounded like an idiot.

She blushed slightly and smiled. "You're not looking too bad yourself. So what brings to Cleveland?"

"You, actually."

Buffy blinked. "Me? Why?"

"Is there someplace we can sit? This is going to take a while," he said.

"Sure, follow me." She led him into a living room and they sat down on one of the large sofas.

"I've been given special permission to offer you a job," he began.

"I have one," she interrupted. "I'm the slayer."  
"True, but according to my cousins the demon business is a bit slow these days."

"A little," she admitted. "I'm a little worried that we might have tipped the scales too far on the side of good again. But we haven't seen any repercussions, yet."

John smiled as he saw an opening. "Or you could have been evening things out without knowing it."

"Huh?" She asked.

He patiently explained to her the stargate, the program, and the goa'uld before telling her about Atlantis and the wraith. "We're offering jobs to you and any of the other slayers who would be interested in defending Earth."

"You mean bail the military out of another sticky situation?" She shrewdly asked.

"No. We have allies who help us so we're not in this alone." He wasn't sure about the previous military experience she'd had, but General O'Neill had warned him about her dislike of them. "You would be helping us defend Earth, and other innocent planets."

"How did they find out about us? Did you tell them?" Buffy asked, her anger flaring in her eyes while her voice stayed low and steady.

"I just suggested that I knew someone who would be beneficial. I told them your name and they got all excited. They already knew about you from something else, I'm not sure what. They told me to assure you that if you refuse they wouldn't bother you again."  
The tension left her body as he had explained and her anger faded. She scrunched up her nose as she thought it over. "What about my sister and friends? All of my successes depended upon their help."  
"I was told to extend the invitation to everyone."  
"These people in Pegasus. They have no defense against the wraith?" She asked.

"Only what little help we can provide."  
"Do we get to pick where we go?"  
John tried to hide his smile, she had all but said yes. "It could probably be arranged."  
"Do we have to join the military?"  
"No. We can come up with some sort of title for you. Half the people at the SGC and Atlantis are scientists. Most of them do field work as well," he explained.   
"Would we have to answer directly to the military."  
"I'm not sure. You could probably arrange something with General O'Neill or General Hammond."

"Could we just quit and leave whenever we wanted?"  
"Yes."  
"One more question," she said. "When do I have to give you an answer?"  
"I report back in five days and leave for Atlantis the day after that. I won't lie. I think you'd be an asset to my team and I'd like for you to return with me."

Her eyes squinted slightly as she studied him for several long minutes. To his credit, he didn't fidget, just stared right back at her. Then a smile broke out on her face and it seemed to light up the entire room. "Your offer sounds... intriguing. But I'll have to discuss this with the others first. You'll have an answer before you leave Earth."

John rose to leave. "Sounds fair enough. Thanks for hearing me out."

Buffy stood and asked, "Where are you staying?"

"I'm gonna check in to a hotel."  
"Nonsense. You can stay here."  
"I don't want to intrude."  
"You won't and we have tons of room in this house. I wanted to make sure friends and slayers had a place to stay if there was an apocalypse."  
"Have there been any?" He asked, a little weirded out by her casual use of the word apocalypse.

"Thankfully no. But it also makes life a little boring. If you'll follow me, I can show you to your room." As she led him up the stairs, she asked, "How long were you planning on staying in Cleveland?"  
"Just the night. But my plans are flexible," he said with a grin as she stopped outside of a door.

"Good. I think I'd like to get to know you a little better, especially if we'll be working together," she said with a grin of her own.

__

tbc


	4. Part Four

Here's the final part to the series. :)

****

A/N: Special thanks to Krisztina. She helped me figure out what was wrong with this chapter and gave a wonderful suggestion for an added bit. :)

****

A/N2: There will be a sequel to this fic, but it will center on Buffy and her experiences in the Pegasus Galaxy. However, it's far down on my list of fics to work on so don't expect to see it anytime soon.

****

Review Responses:

Merlin71, szhismine, Kala, bemeka, thank you for your reviews!

anonymouse, so so so sorry about misprinting your name. Sometimes my brain sees something that's not quite right. And I loved the Deluise brothers on seaQuest. They were the best thing about season two. And yes, there will be a sequel. :) I've actually been wanting to write a Buffy/Atlantis cross for a while, I just couldn't figure out how to get her there. This fic gives me a wonderful jumping point.

Malaskor, I'm afraid no Xander in this part since it's Rodney's turn. And there may not be much of him in the sequel either. I'm not a big fan of his character and every time I write him in more than just a tiny part it turns into Xander bashing time and I hate character bashing type fics. So out of respect I just don't use him much.

MzPink, there will be Buffy/John goodness in the sequel. :)

****

Part Four

Rodney rocked back and forth on his feet as he waited for his sister to answer the door. His experiences in Atlantis had changed him. Not in the way that most people would notice, but his sister would see it almost immediately. He was thankful that he got the chance to see her again... and maybe even Lucas.

He winced as he thought about what Jeannie's reaction to the video he had sent might have been. She had to have been near hysterical over it. When he had left, he had given no indication that his life would be in danger. He could only imagine the shock and fear she felt. But he had meant what he had said and he was determined to build a closer relationship with her. She and Lucas were the last of his family and he wasn't going to lose them.

His sister opened the door and he quickly moved in to give her a hug. "Surprise," he whispered.

"Rodney?" She asked in shock, standing still.

"It's me," he assured her.

"Thank god," she choked before returning the hug. She squeezed so hard that he was almost positive that she had cracked a rib. He didn't care though. He had made it to this moment.

"I was so worried. You were so vague on that tape about what was going on. When I didn't hear from you again I thought you were dead," she sobbed, soaking his shoulder with her tears. "You scared the shit out of me. And Lucas kept asking when you were coming back to visit him and I didn't know what to tell him."

Rodney silently cursed himself. He had no idea that his message would have this big of an impact. Plus, he couldn't believe that Lucas remembered him. His last visit had been brief, but he had apparently made some sort of strange connection with his nephew.

"I'm sorry," he said with a sigh.

"Don't apologize," she admonished. "It creeps me out," she said, releasing him and taking a step back. She hastily wiped her eyes. "Where are my manners?" She asked with a shaky laugh. "Come in."

"This isn't a bad time is it?" He asked.

"Of course not," she said with a smile. Jeannie's bright demeanor seemed to begin taking over her initial shock of seeing her brother alive and well. She looked up the stairs and called out. "Lucas! We have company!"

A moment later, the sound of small feet running down the stairs could be heard. As Lucas hit the bottom step, Rodney braced himself. Bright blue eyes shone out over a huge grin. "Uncle Ro'nee!" Lucas cried before tackling his uncle.

Rodney let out a grunt as he fought to keep himself upright. For a small kid, Lucas could sure pack a wallop. He awkwardly hugged the blond boy. "Missed having another genius to talk to, I see."

Lucas grinned up at him. "Wha you bring me?"

"What do you mean?" Rodney asked.

"Wha you bring me?" Lucas asked again.

Rodney suppressed the urge to scream. He had forgotten that talking to Lucas was sometimes like going in circles. "Help Jeannie."

Jeannie let out a chuckle before taking pity on her brother. "Whenever someone visits they bring him a present, so he's just naturally assuming."  
"And we all know what assuming does," Rodney said.

"Wha you bring me?" Lucas asked, tugging insistently on Rodney's pants.

"Lucas, I... Well, I didn't... If I had..." Rodney groaned. "I'm sorry, I didn't bring you anything." He was shocked when Lucas' eyes filled with tears and his lower lip began to quiver. Quickly Rodney continued, "Because I thought I'd let you pick out a puzzle at the store."

As if they had never happened, Lucas' tears vanished. "Any puzzle I wan?"

"Any puzzle," Rodney said, thankful that disaster had been adverted.

"Tanks, Uncle Ro'nee!" Lucas squealed before scampering off.

"You are in _big_ trouble now," Jeannie said with a laugh.

"Why is that?"  
"Because he knows," she said, heading towards the kitchen.

"He know what?" Rodney asked, clearly confused as he followed her.

"That you'll fall for it."

Rodney gritted his teeth, it was obvious where Lucas got his circular conversation habits from. "Fall for what?"

"The puppy dog act," she said simply, pulling two glasses out of a cabinet.

"The what?"

"The guilt trip he just laid on you - teary eyes, the pout. It's his not-so-secret-weapon. Tea?"

"Yeah, sure," he said absently, taking a seat at the table. "So he wasn't really upset? That was just an act?"

"He probably was a little," Jeannie said, handing him a glass before sitting herself. "He was just testing you. Kids his age are always testing boundaries."  
"And how does William handle that?"  
Jeannie frowned. "Poorly."  
"How so?"  
"We're getting a divorce."  
"You know, I never liked him."  
"Rodney.." Jeannie began.

He continued as if he never heard her. "I never thought he was good enough for you. Granted, he's an intelligent guy. Of course, he's not a genius like myself..."  
"Rodney.." She said a little louder.

"But something about him just never sat right. Maybe it was his haphazard approach to science..."  
"Rodney!"  
"What?"

"Can you not do this right now?"  
"Do what?" He asked, confusion written on his features.

Jeannie sighed. "Still having problems being sensitive to other's feelings, I see."

"I'm getting better," he said indignantly.

"I'm sure," she said, a light smirk playing on her lips.

"No, really, I am."  
"If you say so," she said teasingly.

Rodney glared at her for a moment before calming. "For what it's worth, I'm sorry."

"For what?" Jeannie asked, her turn to be confused.

"That things didn't work out for the two of you. He must have made you happy once and now... Well, I'm sorry," he finished lamely.

Tears filled Jeannie's eyes as she rose and crossed to him. She wrapped her arms around him and said, "That's the sweetest thing you've ever said to me."

Embarrassed, he patted her on the back.

"Maybe there's hope for that hard heart of yours after all," she said.

"Hey!"

"But you have changed," she said, moving back to her seat. "What brought that on?"

"The team I work with," he said with a small smile. "I've actually gotten somewhat close to a few people. I find myself trusting them and vice versa. They actually... I... Well, it's opened my eyes some."

Jeannie's blue eyes studied him for several long, minutes. Then she smiled and wistfully said, "At least someone got through to you. God knows I tried for years."

"Don't blame yourself, it was me." He frowned. "And if you ever repeat that, I'll..."  
"Your secret is safe with me," She said before taking a drink of her tea. "Do I get to meet your team?"  
"Maybe. One day."

****

XXXXXXXX

The next afternoon, Rodney collapsed bonelessly onto the sofa. "Who knew there were that many puzzles to choose from?"  
"I warned you," Jeannie said with a laugh.

"And I didn't think he'd be so picky."  
"He gets that from you," she said, sitting next to him.

"Does not."  
"He certainly does. You were always very specific in which 'educational toys' you just had to have."  
"That's just common sense," he sniffed. "I wanted to make sure I'd learn the most from each toy."  
"Right," Jeannie said, patting him on the knee.

"Uncle Ro'nee," Lucas said, running into the living room and jumping onto his uncle's lap.

"Lucas, please don't do that," Rodney gasped.

"Why?"  
"Because I said so."  
"Why?"  
"Because it hurts when you do that!"  
"Oh," Lucas said, chastised for a brief moment. Then he quickly cheered up. "Holp me."  
"What?"  
"Holp me."  
"With what?"

"My new puzzle."  
"Not right now."  
"Pwease," Lucas begged, his lower lip starting to jut out.

"Uncle Rodney is tired," Rodney said, closing his eyes. "I'll help you in a little bit."  
"Pomis?"  
"Yes, I promise."  
"Yippee!" Lucas cried, climbing down and running out of the room.

"You fell for it again," Jeannie said, suppressing a laugh.

"I did not. I had every intention of helping before he began begging."  
"You fell for it, admit it."  
"Did not."  
"Did too."  
"What are we? Four again?" Rodney asked irritably.

"Yes, cause you won't admit I'm right."  
"You are not."

****

XXXXXXXX

Two days later, Rodney looked down at the sobbing boy clinging to his leg in bewilderment. For the life of him, he couldn't figure out why his nephew was so attached to him. Other than the horrendously long shopping trip and the short time they had spent on assembling the puzzle, he hadn't really spent any time with the kid. Yet, here Lucas was, acting as if his best friend in the world was leaving him forever.

"Lucas, I'll come back and visit," Rodney said, trying to reason with him.

"Don't go!" Lucas cried.

"But I have to."  
"Why?"  
"Because there are people who need me."  
"I need you!"  
Rodney looked at his sister in shock. Her blue eyes looked just as perplexed as she knelt down next to her son.

"Lucas, honey, why do you need Uncle Rodney?"  
"'Cause."  
"Because why?"  
He shrugged. "Jus cause."

"Lucas, I have to go because I promised those other people that I'd be there to help them. You wouldn't want me to break my promise to them would you?" Rodney asked, remembering that promises were important to the small boy.

"You pomised?" Lucas asked, turning his tear streaked face up to his uncle.

"I did. Just like I'm promising to visit you again."  
"Pomis?"  
"I promise."  
"Otay," Lucas said sullenly. "I wuv you, Uncle Ro'nee."

Once again, Rodney found himself startled by his nephew's admission. "I, uh, love you, too." He watched in wonder as Lucas ran upstairs.

"Will it be another year until your next visit?" Jeannie asked, standing back up.

"Shouldn't be. Communication and travel will be easier now. I can't get here a moment's notice, but it's better than it was." He reached into a pocket and pulled out a slip of paper. "If you want to send letters or messages, this place will forward them to me."  
"An Air Force base?" She asked in surprise after reading it. She looked back at him and smiled sadly. "I know, it's classified. Whatever you're doing, it must be a good thing - you've changed for the better."  
"The best."

Jeannie pulled him into a crushing hug. "Take care, and no more scary messages."  
"I will. And I promise."

**__**

Finis


End file.
